


Agony of a Witchling

by WyvernSpirit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Sad Luz Noceda, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: The owl house was silent. Her sniffles and shuddered breathing seemed to be the only noise made at all. Even Hooty for the first time since she had arrived at the house wasn't being annoying. After her return he had gone back to his normal size and hidden in his nook in the door.Mechanically Luz stoked through King's fur. She sucked in a breath and shakily let it out."I hate her." Luz felt herself whisper.After Eda is taken, Luz spirals.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Agony of a Witchling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thexploress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexploress/gifts).



> Thank you to Argentina for helping me with this even if your not in this fandom!! Always glad to have an extra pair of eyes!! 
> 
> And exploress thank you for brainstorming with me, enjoy your gift ^^

The owl house was silent. Her sniffles and shuddered breathing seemed to be the only noise made at all. Even Hooty for the first time since she had arrived at the house wasn't being annoying. After her return he had gone back to his normal size and hidden in his nook in the door.

Mechanically Luz stoked through King's fur. She sucked in a breath and shakily let it out.

"I hate her." Luz felt herself whisper.

King looked up at her ears pressed flat against his head. "...Lilith?" He hesitantly asked. 

"..Both of them. Lilith and," Luz paused her face scrunching up in anger "And Eda." Angrily she dragged her fist across her teary eyes. "There's a load on my chest.. there's this.. this weight. _It hurts so much,_ King. _Why_ did she do that? _Why_ did she keep using her magic even with her curse? Her dumb stupid curse!" 

Luz slammed her hand down on the ground. "Dumb stupid.. curse."

She shook her head in confusion "Why would Lilith.. why would anyone do that to.. someone they care about?" Luz mubbled. She was tired emotionally and physically. Confused too, and overwhelmed with emotions. 

To think Luz thought bitterly she thought she had found a way to help Eda! Only to be the one to seal her fate.

"Why would she save me.. at the cost of her humanity?" Luz reflected on the last conversation they had.. 

_"Alright kid, listen to me. I'm going away.. and I don't know if I can bounce back this time"_

Luz whimpered as she pressed her face down into her hands. She could still see the black pooling into Eda's eyes. Thick black blobs painfully covering the beautiful gold colour Luz had come to associate with Eda. The strain in Eda's voice as she tried to keep going even as her magic tried to fizz out.

_"Watch over King, and remember to feed Hooty."_

Luz drew her arms around King who still lay curled in her lap. She heard a soft sad hoot from outside. A sad sound that sounded so wrong to hear coming from the spirit of the owl house. So very wrong to hear. She wanted to reach out to him, assure him but.. 

_"And Luz.. thank you for being in my life._

Luz remembered the triumph on Lilith's face when the witch had found her Gus and Willow. Compared to the way Hooty had so easily kept her out of the owl house that morning. How everytime Eda nearly had beaten her Lilith pulled Luz in front of her, as a shield. 

Until today Eda had been undefeated, yet because of me..

"Why would she thank me? When all I did was make everything worse?" Luz asked softly. Her words stayed hanging in the air. 

Mami what should I do? Luz glanced at her phone, she wanted her mother to hold her. She wanted her to say everything would be alright. That Eda would be fine. 

She doesn't know about anything though… I can't tell her anything. When I go home I'll never be able to-

_"Go back to your world human. This one? Is ours."_

Luz gasped in fright. Her eyes darted around but.. it was just them.. alone. She let out another shuddering breath. Go back home huh? She loved it here. All her friends were here. Luz felt like this was where she belonged but.. what about her mom? She'd have to explain or do something at least!

Maybe.. her mom could help. Luz opened her phone but she couldn't. Couldn't bring herself to put that worry on her mom. Besides she'd have to either go through the portal or direct her mom there and that's not possible-

..On her own… because Eda has the key.. to the door. 

"Eda has the key to.. the door," Luz whispered horrified.

Eda has the key to the portal to her only way to get home! There's no other way out of the boiling isles. There's no way out. She's stuck here. 

_Never_ had the isles ever felt like a cage to her. The isles are where she's free. Where she belongs, right? Even with the monsters, even with people being cruel the isles had always felt like.. home. Here she fit in even as she stood out. That was probably a contradiction but it was hard to describe how the isles made her feel. For as much as she stood out as a human she was _far_ from the strangest person on the isles. It felt… good. 

Then again, subconsciously Luz supposed she always knew that Eda could get her back to her Mom. That the key was always close and within her reach. 

The key… that the Emperor.. might find.

"Oh no no no no…"

"Luz?" King asked.

"I'm trapped. I'm alone. And trapped. I.. I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know.. I don't know what to do, King.

Everything's falling apart.

"You should have stayed in your world." 

Was what she had heard over and over again since she had arrived at the Isles. She thought of Eda locked away. Her mother worried wondering when her daughter would come home, guilt at sending her away. 

Being hunted for being a human and for being a friend of Eda's. For not following the Emperor's orders with magic. Her ex detention track friends.. would they be okay to? Would the principle protect them? After all, the principle was hardly in the same position of power as Belos.. he could say that them being in more then one track was all fine and dandy. He could say it all he wanted to but… if the emperor found out. 

_"He taught us that the only way to respect what the Titan gave us, is through joining covens."_

That's entirely against what the ex detention track students were doing. Viny.. her friends. Would they just go back to being in detention not learning magic? Forever denied it? Would the emperor arrest them!? 

….Could she even go to school anymore? 

Luz didn't even know how to get help? She already dragged her friends into her messes once before.. which now that she's thinking about it. Would Lilith get Gus and Willow in trouble for helping her? Lilith had sent them to the owl house but she could easily call them back. She has power as leader of the emperors coven.. 

Did she ruin her friends lives? 

The detention track, Eda, her friends…Had she, had she just made everything worse since arriving?

Maybe ...maybe I should have just gone to that stupid summer camp.

I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to.

_"You never take anything seriously."_

I know now.

_"This isn't a game! Or some fantasy book you can play around in!"_

I'm sorry. It's not a game. It's really… really not. Eda, my friends… they're not guaranteed to be okay. To be _safe_.

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was some episode huh?
> 
> Now for this to all come crashing down tommorow
> 
> Hehehe eh......


End file.
